The Necklace
by lets-ruin-the-world
Summary: This story basically describes what happened after Tori and Jade sang "Take A Hint" and it's based on this post: freak-thefreak-out dot tumblr dot com/post/46029723242 Why is Jade wearing Tori's necklace after their play date? Read to find out! Rated T ; Jade/Tori ; Romance ; One Shot ; First Story I'm publishing on here!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : Sooo, first Story I'm uploading here! The post it is based on is in the description :) So here we go, this is probably going to be a one shot, so tell me what you think, alrighty?_

* * *

**The necklace**

* * *

"Daaaamn, that song was hot!"

Chad cheered, making Jade roll her eyes. Tori and Jade had just finished their performance of "Take A Hint" during their _play_date at Nozu. The audience loved it, though the girls had to admit that they enjoyed themselves a lot as well, the whole evening actually. The start of their 'date' was quite awkward, but they loosened up eventually, giving each other compliments, even if Tori had to force them out of Jade, and having fun.

Both girls thought that if they would sing that song, those two losers who had been hitting on them when they finally started to have fun, would stop. But it didn't seem like it.

"That song wasn't about being hot!" Tori snapped "Gosh, take a hint you guys, we want to be _alone_, get it? Without two losers hitting on us!" She added, sighing deeply as she and Jade sat back down on their seats to finish their food.

"Alright, alright, we get it… How about you girls and us guys will go back to our place and we'll have a little _alone time _there?" Chad chimed, which made Jade hit him with her elbow.

"No! You seriously don't get it huh? Fine, look…" The dark haired girl gazed at Tori, a small smirk tugging on the corner of her lips as she quickly leaned in, crushing their lips together before Tori could complain, which resulted in Tori squeaking in surprise, but she didn't pull back, feeling like this is the only way to get out of this situation.

Jade had kissed girls before, of course she had, but she's never felt anything like this before. Tori's lips were just so soft, and tasted so goddamn good, like cherries or maybe strawberries, she didn't know and she didn't quite care, the only thing she cared about were that rosy pair of soft lips pressed against her own and how she focused on not smiling into the kiss, which would give away too much. She didn't want Tori to think she was enjoying this.

Tori relaxed after a few moments against Jade's lips, letting out a quiet sigh as her eyes fluttered shut and the only thing she saw were those little sparks appearing behind her eyelids, Jade's perfect lips sending butterflies to Tori's stomach, making her heart flutter, something she hadn't felt with any boy before.

"This is getting even better!" Chad's friend beamed, and Tori quickly pulled away while Jade growled at the guys. "So this is going to be even more fun!" Chad smirked and Jade grabbed him by his collar, shoving him back, glaring at him as she pulled her pair of scissors out of her combat boots, pointing them at the dark haired guy.

"If you don't leave us alone, I swear I'm going to-" She got cut off by Tori placing her hands around the handle of the scissors "Jade… relax." Tori mumbled as she glanced up at the raven haired girl, earning a small growl before she stepped away from Chad, taking Tori's hand. "We're leaving. If you follow us, I swear… I'll cut off your balls." She pulled Tori along with her, glancing over her shoulder at Sinjin and Burf who had been spying on them since their date started, but instead of chasing after them to stop them from leaving, they just nodded, knowing that after this little incident with the two boys, it was better to not get on Jade's bad side. It was right before midnight anyways, their date was almost over.

As the half Latina and her _kind of _friend walked out of the restaurant, they both remained silent for a while, until Tori spoke up, looking up from her phone she had been playing with for the last few minutes "I just texted Trina and she said she won't pick me up, because she has to spy on some boy…" Tori groaned, once again annoyed by her sister's behavior.

"Your sister really is a bitch." Jade chuckled "Don't worry, I'll give you a ride home. Unless you want to walk, which doesn't seem like a good idea, because it feels like it's going to rain soon…" She added and Tori smiled a little "That would be amazing, thanks… wait, you're not going to try to kill me again, right?" Tori gulped while Jade just shrugged

"I might go easy on you this time.." She replied, grinning smugly as she looked over at the tan girl "Jade!" Tori whined, playfully nudging her shoulder. "Oh come on, stop complaining you baby… I was kidding." Jade led Tori to her car and slid into the driver's seat, waiting for Tori to get in on the opposite side before starting the engine and driving off.

"Soo, what does all this mean?" Tori inquired after a few moments of a comfortable silence, only the music coming from the speakers playing quietly in the background. "Well… I may, just _may _be a little nicer to you." Tori smiled faintly at Jade's response "Is that your way of saying we're friends?" Jade rolled her eyes "Yeah, whatever. Just don't tell anyone about this, otherwise I'll kill you in your sleep." Jade grunted, trying to intimidate Tori and rip that stupid grin off her, but she just wouldn't stop, so she just decided to ignore it, focusing on the road again.

"What about the kiss?" Tori asked quietly, looking out of the window to avoid Jade's gaze as the dark haired girl glanced at her out of her peripheral vision. "You know I only did it to keep the guys away from us…" Jade mumbled, making Tori sigh and stare down at her lap, fumbling with the hem of her shirt "Right…" She breathed out, a small frown crossing her features, while Jade bit her lip when she saw Tori's expression, but she didn't mention anything.

Instead, she reached across the console and tentatively placed her hand upon Tori's, turning her attention back to the road as she did so. Tori felt a small smile tugging on the corners of her own lips and she slowly turned her hand, intertwining their fingers. "I had a lot of fun tonight…" Tori mumbled, but Jade only nodded, biting the inside of her cheek.

The rest of the ride was silent, and they held hands the whole time while the music was softly playing in the background. When Jade pulled up in front of Tori's house and stopped the car, she reluctantly let go of Tori's hand "I'm going to walk you to your door." She stated, trying to hide her nervousness as she climbed out of the car, Tori following her lead before they walked side by side to the Vega's front porch.

"I had a lot of fun too." Jade finally admitted when they came to a stop in front of the wooden door, a small breeze making leaves rustle and Tori shiver as a warm smile appeared on her lips. The pale girl took a step closer to the half Latina, placing her hand on her arm and rubbing the soft skin gently, a rare genuine smile curling up on her lips.

"Thank you… I-I have something for you…" Tori whispered and reached behind her neck, undoing her necklace, holding it with her hands as she looked up at Jade "I want you to keep it… To remember me…" Jade kept silent, shocked by Tori's actions, but she didn't complain, instead she just turned her back to the half Latina and let the girl slip the necklace around Jade's neck, fastening it as a soft smile appeared on her lips.

Jade turned back around, facing Tori once again, a small smile on her lips "Thanks…" She breathed out "Now I feel bad that I don't have anything for you…" She added but Tori just shrugged "It doesn't matter Jade… The necklace looks perfect on you." The brunette took a small step closer to the pale girl in front of her, lowering her voice as she spoke "I have an idea what you could give me…"

A slight smirk appeared on Jade's lips and she reached up to cup the tan girl's cheek, bringing their faces closer until their lips met. It was an innocent kiss, though it was still filled with passion, which made Tori's heart flutter and she felt lightheaded for a few moments but suddenly that feeling was gone…

Her eyes opened slowly, scanning over the whole place and she could only see a car driving away from her house. Jade was gone and with her, the feeling of being whole, the feeling of being loved and the feeling of these amazingly soft lips pressed against her own.

She stared off into distance, wondering what will happen between her and Jade now, asking herself if this would change anything between them, if Jade would finally admit that she was Tori's friend or possibly something more…?

Sad brown eyes stared down at the ground. She didn't know. And she wasn't sure if she'd ever figure it out.

* * *

_A/N : Hated it? Loved it? Let me know please, it'd help me out a lot :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Well hey there ^.^ I decided to do another __rather short chapter for this story because #1 I felt like it and #2 you asked for it :P So yeah, I hope you enjoy it._

_I have no idea if you'd want to see more of this story or something, but if you do, keep the reviews coming!_

_Also, I want to say thanks to quite a few_ people:

_**Reviews: **Invader Johnny , boltzolt , ILoveThatDemi18__ , Jawrulez , Quitting Time , mbj2323 , Jay aka Jordan , DCDesigns , Jeremy Shane , knightraven4life , alex02 , lovebug141 , escarlet 12 , itsmefiebs , Renthead015 , GHouse__  
_

_Thanks for the Guest reviews too!_

_**Follows/Favorites:** jadewests , Beckybabe789 , Quitting Time , mbj2323 , TheFabulosKilljoys , 15 , ScissorsGirl237 , Jay aka Jordan , Jeremy Shane , LonelyLycanthrope , Lourdesc6 , escarlet 12 , GreenDemon95 , itsmefiebs , morphgreen , Jawrulez , Akumagirl92 , washedout_

_Alright, thanks to all of you :) If I forgot someone, I deeply apologize. Anyways, on with the story~_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The next day, Tori went to school after a long and sleepless night. Jade had kept coming back to her mind, her luscious rosy lips, beautiful raven hair and breathtaking emerald eyes. It was killing her. She didn't know what to do about it, what the kiss had meant to Jade or what the necklace meant to her. She needed to talk to the gorgeous girl as soon as possible.

When Tori entered the school hallways, she immediately looked around, trying to spot the dark haired girl, but she eventually gave up, hanging her head as she made her way to her own locker. She was hoping Jade would come to school at all, and _maybe _she'd even wear Tori's necklace, although the tan girl doubted it. She wouldn't have run away the night before if it actually had meant something to her, would she? Jade probably thinks to herself what huge mistake she made and reminded herself how much she hated Tori, Tori told herself as she opened her locker to get some of her books out, while glancing over her shoulder at the scissor covered locker every once in a while.

She slammed her locker shut, a sigh of frustration leaving her lips as she walked to Sikowitz's class, instead of sitting down in her usual seat next to André right away, her eyes scanned over the room, once again in hope to see Jade but she couldn't spot her, so she just made her way over to André and sat down next to him.

* * *

Tori hadn't seen Jade until lunch, which worried her, so she asked the group of friends about it, most of them just shrugging, Beck telling Tori that she should feel lucky that Jade isn't here to tease her, but the half Latina just rolled her eyes at that, instead focusing on the giggling Cat next to her.

"I saw her today!" Another giggle "She rushed into the girls bathroom a few minutes ago…" The redhead frowned slightly "She looked so not Jade-like today…" She pouted as Tori jumped up, tossing the rest of her salad she had been eating away before nodding at Cat "Thanks Cat. I'll make sure she's alright…" Tori responded with a small smile which cheered Cat up again as she turned to the others. "One time, my brother…" Tori was pretty happy that she left before Cat could finish her sentence.

* * *

Tori made her way to the girls bathroom, slowly opening the door and slipping inside, freezing in her spot when she saw the pale girl standing in front of the mirror, staring at her own reflection as her hands held tightly onto the sink and the tan girl could notice slight tear stains on her cheeks. "Jade…" Tori breathed out, too scared to move in that moment.

"What do you want, Vega?" Jade growled lowly, not even glancing at the other girl, who was still standing in front of the door of the bathroom. "I wanted to talk…" The brunette mumbled softly, gazing up at Jade with a small frown. Jade looked at her for a small second before turning her attention back to the mirror "There's nothing to talk about." Tori sighed heavily, looking down to the floor as she bit her bottom lip hard "You know exactly that there is."

Jade shrugged as she turned to the other girl, taking a few steps closer to her, resulting in Tori taking a step back and eventually, her back hit the door and Jade trapped her in between. "I don't want to talk to you. Now get out of my way, I need to get to class." She muttered under her breath, reaching for the doorknob and pushing the door open, making Tori stumble backwards and out of the bathroom.

"Oh come on Jade, you're acting like a child!" Jade just shook her head, walking off quickly, Tori following her as fast as she could "Jade… Jade.. **Jade!"** The girl called out when Jade was out of sight, but she still tried to follow her. After a few moments of running around on the second floor, going after Jade, Tori heard a door being slammed shut and she quickly made her way over to where she heard the sound coming from, which was a small staircase leading to a gray door with a warning sign on it, which she had never seen before. She hesitated to climb the staircase and open the door, but did it anyways, out of curiosity and because she wanted to know where Jade had gone.

The warning sign read something like "Students are not allowed to enter." but the half-Latina didn't bother to pay attention to it as she slipped out of the hallway and through the gray door.

She almost jumped back when she realized where she was. She was standing on a small ledge by the roof and only a small railing keeps her from falling. She looks down, her eyes widening at the view underneath her. The street was right there and she just now realized how tall Hollywood Arts was, considering how small the cars on the street looked. Tori looked around, trying to see Jade from here and eventually, she did. Jade was sitting on another ledge, a little higher from the one Tori was on, face buried in her hands and she seemed like she was crying, since Tori could hear small whimpers escaping her lips.

A frown appeared on Tori's face and she slowly made her way over to Jade, climbing up to the ledge and carefully lowering herself down next to her, making sure both of them had enough space. She silently wrapped an arm around Jade, which made the raven haired girl jump slightly, the small sounds coming from her dying down as she looked up at Tori with wide, red and puffy eyes.

"V-Vega…" She managed to stutter out "Didn't I tell you that I don't want to see you right now?" She muttered, avoiding Tori's gaze, though she didn't pull away from her touch, feeling way too comforted in Tori's embrace. The tan girl rubbed Jade's shoulder gently and murmured "I know, Jade… But I want to see you, I need to talk to you about this. It's important to me."

Jade bit her bottom lip hard, almost drawing blood as she finally turned to look at Tori "You think it isn't important to me? It means so much to me, _you _mean so much to me, I just can't stand it. I hate the way you've _always _made me feel, those damn butterflies, all that stupid blushing and being nervous. I don't like it." She explained, scoffing as she averted her eyes to the dirty ground.

The brunette beside Jade ran a hand through her hair before frowning lightly as she looked at the pale girl next to her "I-I didn't know I have the same effect on you that you have on me…" She mumbled, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks as she looked down as well. "Jade I…"

Jade quickly shook her head, interrupting Tori "I think it was a mistake." She stated bluntly, gazing up into Tori's eyes "This whole date thing, I mean. Now that I look back to it, I regret it." She continued, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from telling the truth "I'm not gay Tori and I can't be. And you're not either. And I'm not in love with you and I never will be." She kept lying, to herself and to Tori, whose heart has been broken by now.

"Jade, please…" The tan girl whimpered "Can't we just figure this out? Just… I don't regret any of it. And I've always felt some kind of attraction to you a-and I couldn't care less about the whole gay thing." She mumbled, looking at Jade with pleading eyes "When we were kissing… it just felt so right and… I felt that spark everyone's always talking about. We could talk things out and give it a try, please… I really like you, Jade…" Tori breathed out, her brown eyes meeting Jade's emerald ones and suddenly she realized how close the two were.

Before she knew it, Jade captured Tori's lips with her own, reaching her hand up to brush some hair out of Tori's face as she scooted close to her, feeling the half-Latina's hands on her sides, pulling her close, and Jade realized how it felt even better than the last time they kissed. A small smile slowly tugged on the corners of Jade's lips and she gently nibbled on Tori's bottom lip before slowly pulling away and resting her forehead against Tori's. "Please don't run away again…" The brunette breathed out as her eyes fluttered open, staring intently into Jade's.

"Never again…" Jade whispered, although she knew they both had to talk this out before it gets too serious. For now, it was just them and this roof. What happens later, well, they'd take care of that in the future.

* * *

**A/N : **_Woohoo! So that was it, damn I kinda felt like I rushed it? Oh my god, I rushed it didn't I? DON'T KILL ME PLEASE. Yeah so anyways, please review or something, makes me smile, __heh. You can expect a lot more stories coming in the future, I sweeaaar :D So yeah, bye. _


End file.
